Caught
by Jessicaa1567
Summary: Donna and Harvey have a steamy conversation in the men's bathroom. *Set in 906*


Hey y'all i thought of this funny fic while having a convo with someone so i thought why not write it! anyways let me know what you think love you guys!

* * *

She's in his arms smiling up at him. He had his whole world in his arms in the men's bathroom.

He chuckles, circling his hands on her hips, he brings her closer so he can whisper in her ear.

"I'd love to make that Top Gun bathroom scene a realty right now" he whispered seductively smirking down at her. She raises one eyebrow at him. Fixing his tie smirking at him, she brings her lips right next to his ear "Then make it happen." She says seductively looking back at him with that sexy look she always had on her face right before they were going to have sex.

Harvey growls, pushing her to him aggressively and connecting his lips to hers.

After a few minutes, she pushes him against the counter and then unties his tie. She seductively looks up to him, her eyes filled with lust. Taking off his jacket, she unbuttons his shirt halfway, leaving kisses on his chest. He feels her warm lips on him and moans out in pleasure.

He's been wanting her all day with the way she was swaying her hips every time they would have a conversation at the office. He was ready to take her on every part of the firm. He always felt like this whenever it came to her.

Donna gets down on her knees and unzips his pants and takes out his cock.

"Mhm" she moans out looking at his cock. She bit her lip and takes his cock in her hand stoking it. All the while locking her eyes with him.

She looked so hot stoking his dick while biting her lip. He moans out in pleasure.

Donna places a kiss on the tip of his cock, putting it in her mouth. She moans leaving vibrations on his cock, loving the way he tasted.

His hands grab a bunch of her hair and he presses her more into his cock. Moving his hips with her head he moans out a Donna before grabbing her shoulders to get her to release him.

Releasing her mouth, he quickly gets her up and pushes her into him, lifting her up while she wraps her legs around him. He turns around with his lips still attached to hers, placing her on the counter. "God, I want you to so bad" he says placing his forehead against hers.

She looks at him biting her lip. "Then take me" she whispers on his lips.

He growls. Placing his lips on hers he shows her how much he needed her through the kiss. He releases his lips for hers and focuses his attention on that sweet spot that always made her moan. She grabs a fistful of his hair bucking her hips wanting so much more from him.

He bunches her dress to the middle of her and moves her thong to the side. Placing his tongue on her clit he swirls and sucks. Donna leaving a loud moan out.

"Fuck Harvey, yes!" he smirks knowing how much he was pleasing her. He takes two fingers and inserts them inside of her.

"Oh fuck, Harvey" she grabs a fistful of his hair moaning out all the pleasure she was receiving from the man that she loves.

He pumps his fingers in and out into her still letting his tongue dance on her clit until she leaves a loud moan out of her mouth, releasing her orgasm on her fingers.

Taking out his fingers he brings her closer and puts them in her mouth letting her suck them so she can taste her cum. She moans out while making eye contact with him. Finally releasing her mouth from his fingers making a pop sound.

"Fuck that was hot." He groans looking at his fingers and then seductively looking at her "You're so fucking hot."

Donna giggles and then moaning out yearning for him. She was so fucking turned on by him.

"Shut up and take me, Harvey" She moans out. "Please" bucking her hips against him.

He quickly pushes her back a little and inserts himself inside making them both groan out in pleasure at the relief they felt. They both move their hips together in sync, hitting all the right spots.

"God, Donna. Fuck you feel so good" he says holding her hips.

He takes her legs and places one of them on his shoulder, trying a new angle which makes her scream, not caring if anyone would hear her.

"Fuck, Harvey, right there!" she moaned out. She was so close.

"Yes, baby scream my name" Harvey pumping in and out of her faster.

They finally moan out while bringing each other to ecstasy and riding out their orgasms.

In the process of their orgasm they didn't hear the door opened until they hear a...

"Oh my god what the fu-" Alex yells out leaving a hand to his heart seeing Harvey on top of Donna while Donna was on the counter already knowing what they were doing.

"I got to go" he says quickly running out of the bathroom door still not believing that Donna and Harvey were having sex in the men's bathroom.

While he quickly walked back to his office, he thinks to him, can't they get a room instead of doing the dirty dirty in the bathroom? He shakes his head, packing his stuff and leaving right away not wanting to have a conversation with them in case they came looking for him to apologize.

* * *

"Oh my god" Donna says she places her forward against Harvey arm.

She was so embarrassed. How can she forget to lock the door before doing this?

"It's okay Donna. It's fine" Harvey says trying to make Donna feel better.

"No, Harvey he just saw us having sex" she says pushing him a little to let him know he was still inside her.

He takes himself out and quickly tucks it away.

"Look I'm sure Alex won't bring it up, but you have to admit it was kind of funny."

She rolls her eyes. "Of course, you would think it's funny. We probably scarred him for life"

He starts laughing at her comment.

"Oh my gosh, Harvey, stop laughing" she says while laughing a little. His laugh was always so contagious.

"See you agree with me" he says bringing her closer.

"No, I do not. I'm going to apologize to him once this embarrassment wears off."

"Well at least we portrayed the Top Gun scene right" He smirks wiggling his eyebrows at her.

She smacks Harvey "Stop it, Harvey"

"You know you love it" he says leaning into her.

"Whatever" she rolls her eyes and smirks.

They needed to control themselves more around the office next time


End file.
